1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric driving device for moving a movable body such as a lens frame or so engaged to a shaft by vibrating a multilayered piezoelectric element.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a piezoelectric driving device for driving a lens frame in an axial direction using a multilayered piezoelectric element, for example a piezoelectric driving device shown in JP Patent Application Laid Open No. 2007-274777 is known. In the piezoelectric driving device shown in this application, a connecting terminal is fitted to a non-extendible part of the piezoelectric element, and the wire member is connected to the connecting terminal, thereby the electric power is supplied to the piezoelectric element.
In the invention shown in this application, the non-extendible part of the piezoelectric element functions as the weight part. However, in order for the non-extendible part of the piezoelectric element to function as the weight part, the non-extendible part has to become relatively larger along with the piezoelectric element becoming smaller, thus it contradicts with the demand for making the piezoelectric element more compact.
Hence, besides the piezoelectric element, it is necessary to connect the weight member having heavier specific gravity than the piezoelectric element. In such case, conventionally, the process for connecting the wire member to the connecting terminal of the piezoelectric element, and the process for connecting the piezoelectric element and the weight member are necessary. Along with the demand of making the piezoelectric element more compact, it is also demanded to automate such processes.